


Teen Titans Stories

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, headcanons, slowromance, starfire is like beastboys big sister, stories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:19:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Stories made me. A reflectance of ideas and headcanons.Chapter 1: Baking at 4 am.Chapter 2: Dealing with an Anxiety Attack from Peer Pressure.





	1. Baking at 4 am

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of Stories made me. A reflectance of ideas and headcanons. I do not own the Teen Titans.

Notice: I claim no ownership under the Teen Titans or any characters presented in this story. This is just built off of headcanons and ideas.

Idea: Baking at 4 am

Type: Angst

It was a thing he just did and there was no real explanation for it; how can you really explain baking at 4 in the morning? Exactly. He was still wearing the clothes he slept in, was he going to go back to sleep after this? No one really stayed awake that long to find out, it was more of a 'Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?' 'Has this always happened?' or 'Nope'. It had a genuine reason behind it, a reason that not many could understand at first glance but he didn't care; he still did it anyway.

Cyborg had been the first one to walk in on it, he took the response he thought to be normal. He blinked and said "Nope" and quickly turned on his heel; he speed-walked out the fastest he could. He assumed it was a dream since it was kinda a bit blurry when he tried to remember it; it wasn't.

It wasn't just a weird thing he did what he thought was normal. It was how he coped with things that were nagging at him aside from drawing or watercolor painting. He didn't know why it helped him with his feelings just like drawing and watercolor did, but he never questioned it either. He had a lot of things he never spoke of or never planned to speak of so anything helped to get his mind off the doubts he had. He was happy with it.

The second had been Starfire, she took the curious response. Which was "Has this always happened?". She had just passed by on her way back to her own room, she didn't bother confronting him since she would just at least have found out where all the random sweets came from.

She had him come to her on his problems and to rant to her, she assumed that this was how he coped with his problems; she didn't tell anyone about his problems with his anxiety attacks, how to relax, and how to deal with his problems. She was the best, like always. No wonder Robin loved her, she could cheer them all up even in their darkest times. She was like his big sister he never had.

The last one had been Raven, who in fact didn't walk out. She had gone to the kitchen to get a glass of water and leave. Surprised by the fact that Beast Boy was baking at 4 am she decided to ask herself "Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?". She rubbed her eyes, yet the image didn't seem to fade; this was in fact real life. She would have been the first to ask him why and the last. She quietly walked to retrieve a cup of water only saying a simple thing.

"Garfield. It's 4 am, why are you even baking anything right now? And what's with all the sweets?"

His reply was short but simple, the tiredness laced in his voice; he didn't really care about what he said or how he said it. It was just another sleepless night for him.

"I'm coping with the death of my sleep schedule, along with my feelings and sanity. Want a cookie?"

It wasn't like him to say it, simple; he never said things like that unless he was truly upset. Something was bothering him, and he wasn't even trying to hide it at this point.

She took a sip of the water, it should have been tea at this moment; because tea was truly about to be spilled.

"Holding everything in doesn't help, you know that. You should know that."

His voice was laced with poison.

"Since when did you care? These are my problems, I deal with them; not you."

"Can you shut up for once in your life and listen to what I just said. I'm worried I have that right; whether you like it or not Garfield."

"Can you just leave me alone?"

The tension was thick in the air, you could cut it with a knife.

"I'm not leaving until I find out why-"

"Leave! Me! Alone!"

She did exactly that, he was left to clean up the remaining by himself.

He had never felt so alone before, he felt it was his fault. He had pushed her away so it resulted in it being his fault that she left. He knew exactly what she was going to do when Robin woke up; she would tell him, she would tell him anything. Never in his life had he felt his anxiety be this bad, he wished Starfire was awake so he could consult her but she wasn't.

Hopefully, he could have the chance to consult about her tomorrow.

If he was lucky.


	2. An Anxiety Spike Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notice: The Teen Titans are not mine, all I own are my headcanons and ideas; this identifies as fan work so it's technically allowed.
> 
> Warning: ⚠️This chapter may contain triggering/sensitive material for the reader to read. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Prompt: Dealing with an Anxiety Attack from Peer Pressure.
> 
> Type: Angst.

An anxiety spike up, yeah sure; if that's what you can call from having an anxiety attack from a lot of peer pressure. Peer pressure wasn't his strong suit at all, an in fact weakness. He never revealed it to his team mostly because of the fear that would come from it. He felt that they already had enough to deal with so dealing with a kid that has anxiety issues was out of the question completely. 

He was happy they accepted him and looked past his green skin and abnormal powers, he was happy that people like that existed; except he didn't think they'd accept him for his anxiety issues and how easily he could crack under pressure.

It'd possibly put the team in danger the team.

He didn't want his team to consider that he was a possible danger to the team. He didn't want to leave the team and the tower.

He couldn't count on both of his hands how many times he had had an anxiety attack and had successfully hidden it from his team. Suprise, surprise, Starfire was the first to find out he had anxiety problems since she had to be the one to calm him down from it. She told him that he could always talk to her and so he did; she accepted him but he didn't think the others would.

The next morning he was very anxious and could feel the anxiety building up in his chest and he knew that if Raven told Robin things would take a turn for the worse. 

They just happened to.

She had told him, he could tell; Robin was looking around to find the things he baked at 4 am, he just happened to and knew the source of it. He could feel Robin glaring at him; he was upset that he wasn't told something that had held valuable information he should have been informed of.

He tried to ignore it but couldn't ignore the slow anxiety building up. He was indeed screwed.

He was pulled aside in training to be lectured and to be told everything that was going on. He kept his mouth shut, he wasn't going to say anything which was how the whole thing started. Robin was peer pressuring him into telling him, the anxiety was starting to build up worse and worse until it finally snapped. 

An anxiety attack.

It was worse than any other he had ever had, that was the least he could say.

His breathing was unsteady, his vision was blurry, he could feel the fear coursing through his veins and his ears were ringing loudly. He didn't see his leader trying to calm him down only to fail attempting to do so. Like many other times, he had to calm himself down; he was used to it,

When his vision wasn't a blurry haze he looked up to see 4 titans crowing around him concerned faces all around.

He gulped.

This wasn't good.


End file.
